Margaery Tyrell
3 4 5 6 |Erster Auftritt ="Was tot ist, kann niemals sterben" |Letzter Auftritt ="Das Buch des Fremden" |Erschienen in =23 Episoden (siehe unten) |Erwähnt in = |Titel =Königin (vormals/Umstritten) Lady |Beiname = |Status =Am Leben |Alter = |Geboren = |Gestorben = |Herkunft =Rosengarten |Fraktion =Haus Tyrell Haus Baratheon (Durch Heirat) |Religion = |Familie =Maes Tyrell - Vater Alerie Tyrell - Mutter Olenna Tyrell - Großmutter {Luthor Tyrell} - Großvater Loras Tyrell - Bruder {Renly Baratheon} - Ehemann {Joffrey Baratheon} - Ehemann Tommen Baratheon - Ehemann Lynesse Hohenturm - Tante {Myrcella Baratheon} - Schwägerin Cersei Lennister - Schwiegermutter |Dargestellt von =Natalie Dormer |Sprecher =Marieke Oeffinger}} Königin Margaery Tyrell, rechtlich Margaery Baratheon, ist ein Hauptcharakter in der zweiten, dritten, vierten Staffel, fünften und sechsten Staffel von Game of Thrones. Sie wird von Natalie Dormer verkörpert und erscheint das erste Mal in der dritten Episode der zweiten Staffel "Was tot ist, kann niemals sterben". Margaery Tyrell ist die Witwe von Renly Baratheon, einem Anwärter auf den Eisernen Thron im Krieg der fünf Könige. Ihr Vater ist Lord Maes Tyrell, der Herrscher über die Weite. Nach der Schlacht am Schwarzwasser wurde sie mit König Joffrey Baratheon verlobt. Nach dessen Tod wurde sie mit Tommen Baratheon verlobt, heiratete diesen und vollzog mit ihm die Ehe. In der Serie Früheres Leben Margaery ist die einzige Tochter von Alerie Tyrell und Maes Tyrell, dem Wächter der Weite. Die Weite ist eine der Sieben Königslande und das Haus Tyrell eines der großen Häuser des Reiches. Margaery wuchs mit allen Privilegien ihrer adligen Abstammung in Rosengarten auf. Ihrem Bruder Loras Tyrell, dem Ritter der Blumen, steht sie sehr nah. Es wird gesagt, dass sie so schön wie intelligent sei. Staffel 2 Margaery wurde mit Renly Baratheon verheiratet, der sich selbst zum König krönte und der Geliebte ihres Bruders Loras war. Sie war sich dieser Beziehung durchaus bewusst, weswegen auch zwei Wochen später die Ehe noch nicht vollzogen war. Renly hatte sein Feldlager in den Sturmlanden nahe Sturmkap aufgeschlagen und hielt ein Turnier für seine Anhänger ab. Margaery war enttäuscht, als Loras im letzten Kampf Brienne von Tarth unterlag. Catelyn Stark erschien, um im Namen ihres Sohnes Robb Stark mit Renly zu verhandeln und wurde mit allen Ehren von Margaery begrüßt. Später ermutigte sie Renly dazu, einen Erben mit ihr zu zeugen, um ihre Position zu stärken, aber er war nicht in der Lage dazu. Pragmatisch schlug Margaery vor, auch Loras dazu zu holen, wodurch sie Renly schockierte. Petyr "Kleinfinger" Baelish, der Meister der Münze von König Joffrey Baratheon, war ebenfalls im Lager, um mit Renly zu verhandeln. Er provozierte Margaery mit Anspielungen über die Vorliebe ihres Mannes, aber Margaery bestätigte ihre Loyalität gegenüber ihrem König und Gemahl. Als die Baratheon-Könige Renly und sein Bruder Stannis keinen Kompromiss erzielen konnten, wurde Renly unter mysteriösen Umständen getötet. Für den Mord wurde Brienne von Tarth, ein Mitglied seiner Königsgarde, verantwortlich gemacht. Margaery überzeugte Loras vom Rückzug, bevor Stannis eintraf. Kleinfinger begleitete sie nach Rosengarten, wissend um den Ehrgeiz von Margaery, Königin zu werden. Petyr gelang es, ein Bündnis zwischen dem Haus Tyrell und dem Haus Lennister zu schmieden. Dies führte zum Sieg der vereinten Streitkräfte um die Schlacht am Schwarzwasser. In einer Feierstunde wurde Loras von Joffrey gefragt, was er sich im Gegenzug für seine Unterstützung wünschte. Er bat darum, dass Joffrey seine Schwester Margaery ehelicht, als Zeichen der neuen Verbundenheit zwischen ihren Häusern. Margaery erklärte, dass sie von Joffreys Mut hörte und sie ihn aus der Ferne lieben gelernt hat. Joffrey erwiderte, dass die Erzählungen über ihre Schönheit wahr seien, er aber aufgrund seiner Verlobung mit Sansa Stark seinen Gefühlen nicht folgen darf. Seine Zweifel wurden von den Höflingen beseitigt, da der Verrat von Sansas Familie ausreichend sei, um ihre Verlobung aufzuheben. Staffel 3 Im Laufe der dritten Staffel findet man heraus, dass Margaery nicht nur liebreizend, sondern durchaus in der Lage ist, andere Menschen um sich herum zu manipulieren. So schafft sie es, sich Joffrey gefügig und beim Volk beliebter zu machen. Staffel 4 Am Morgen der Hochzeit zwischen ihr und Joffrey weilen beide beim Frühstück, zu dem eine Vielzahl an Gästen eingeladen ist, darunter auch ihr Vater Maes Tyrell. Alle überreichen dem Paar Geschenke. Joffrey beginnt zugleich seine Demütigungen gegenüber Tyrion, indem er mit seinem neuen Schwert das von Tyrion überreichte Buch zerstört. Margaery heiratet Joffrey. Auf der Feier danach kommt es zu einem weiteren Eklat, als Joffrey verherrlichend den Krieg der fünf Könige mit kleinwüchsigen Schauspielern darstellen lässt und Tyrion weiterhin demütigt. Dieser versucht so gut es geht die Fassung zu bewahren. Margeary selbst versucht die Situation durch die Ankündigung des Hochzeitskuchens zu retten, doch hält dies nicht lange vor. Bevor Joffrey seine Demütigung fortsetzen kann, bricht er vergiftet zusammen. Margaery ist zwar von den Ereignissen um die Hochzeit schockiert, doch sie trauert nicht aufrichtig um Joffrey. Ihre Großmutter Lady Olenna Tyrell versucht ihr den positiven Aspekt aufzuzeigen. Nun kann sie Tommen heiraten, der weitaus sanftmütiger und somit leichter zu kontrollieren ist. Trotz all dieser Ereignisse ist sie nach wie vor daran interessiert, Königin zu werden. Bestärkt durch ihre Großmutter versucht Margaery Tommen für sich einzunehmen. Gleichzeitig deutet ihre Großmutter Lady Olenna an, an Joffreys Ermordung beteiligt gewesen zu sein, weil sie Margaery die Ehe mit ihm ersparen wollte. Eines Nachts sucht Margaery Tommens Schlafgemach auf und stellt ihm in Aussicht, dass sie schon bald verheiratet sein könnten. Tommen erscheint für diese Art Avancen mehr als empfänglich. Bei der Thronbesteigung Tommens werfen sie sich freundliche Blicke zu, was von Cersei nicht unbemerkt bleibt. Cersei gibt ihr gegenüber zu, dass die Dinge, die Joffrey getan hat, sie schockiert habe. Beide sind sich einig, dass Tommen der erste König seit über 50 Jahren sein könnte, der den Thron wirklich verdient. Cersei offeriert ihr, dass Tommen Hilfe bei der Regentschaft bedarf und bietet Margaery indirekt an, Tommen zu heiraten. Bei der Gerichtsverhandlung gegen Tyrion ist sie anwesend, greift aber, um die wahren Drahtzieher wohl wissend, nicht ein. Auch beim Kampf zwischen Oberyn Martell und dem Berg ist sie dabei. Staffel 5 thumb|250px|right|Margaerys Festnahme Margaery ist verheiratet mit Tommen und vollzieht mit ihm die Ehe. Sie schafft es immer mehr, ihn für sich einzunehmen. Dies führt unweigerlich zu Spanungen mit Cersei, die um ihren verbliebenen Sohn erbittert kämpft. Nach und nach wird Margaery von ihren in Königsmund weilenden Familienmitgliedern isoliert. Ihr Vater wird von Cersei unter fadenscheinigen Voraussetzungen zu Verhandlungen nach Braavos geschickt und ihr Bruder Loras von religiösen Fanatikern ob seiner widernatürlichen Neigungen verhaftet. Sie bittet ihren Mann Tommen, für Loras' Freilassung einzutreten, doch da er dies nur mit Waffengewalt erreichen könnte, bleibt er untätig. Hernach lässt sie ihre weise Großmutter Olenna Rothweyn nach Königsmund kommen. Es wird zumindest eine Verhandlung arrangiert. Dabei sind sowohl Margaery, ihre Großmutter und ihr Bruder Loras anwesend, als auch Tommen und Cersei mit einigen Königsgardisten. Geleitet wird die Verhandlung vom Hohen Spatzen, der von einigen militanten Fanatikern beschützt wird. Loras wird zu seinen Neigungen und seiner innigen Bezeihung zu Renly Baratheon befragt, welche er jedoch von sich weist. Auch Margaery wird dazu befragt und unterstützt ihren Bruder. Doch dann lässt der Hohe Spatz Olyvar als Zeugen vorladen, der sowohl mit Loras, als auch mit anderen Männern und Frauen im Bett war. Loras wird von ihm schwer belastet und attakiert ihn. Der Hohe Spatz lässt ihn abführen - genauso wie Margaery. Sie hat vor den Göttern gelogen, was ebenso ein schweres Verbrechen darstellt. Sie wendet sich verzweifelt an Tommen, der jedoch Blutvergießen vermeiden will und den Hohen Spatz gewähren lässt - sehr zur Freude von Cersei. 200px|right Margaery bekommt in ihrer Zelle Besuch von Cersei. Ihr Körper ist ungepflegt und ihre schönen Kleider sind ihr genommen. Sie ist nur in ein einfaches Büßergewand gehüllt. Cersei genießt dieses Bild sichtlich. Margaery durchschaut, dass sie hinter allem steckt. Sie lehnt das von ihr gebrachte Essen ab und wirft es ihr vor lauter Wut entgegen. Daraufhin wird sie von Cersei verlassen und bleibt allein in der Zelle zurück. Staffel 6 Margaery ist weiterhin im Gefängnis und fragt nach dem Zustand ihres Bruders. Septa Unella verlangt immer noch von ihr zu gestehen, bevor sie ihre Familienmitglieder erneut zu Gesicht bekommen kann. Der Hohe Spatz bestätigt dies der Königin bei einem Gespräch unter vier Augen erneut und erwähnt den Bußgang. Auftritte Hauptcharakter Game of Thrones - A Telltale Games Series In den Büchern :Original: Margaery Tyrell thumb|220px|"Das Lied von Eis und Feuer" Illustration von Margaery Tyrell. In der Saga "Das Lied von Eis und Feuer" ist Margaery Tyrell die einzige Tochter von Lord Maes Tyrell und seiner Frau Lady Alerie. Erscheinung und Persönlichkeit Margaery hat dickes, weiches, gekräuseltes und braunes Haar, große braune Augen, makellose Haut und eine schlanke, formschöne Gestalt. Sansa Stark und Cersei Lennister bemerkten die äußerliche Ähnlichkeit zwischen ihr und ihrem Bruder Loras. Margaery wurde intensiv von Jaime betrachtet. Bei ihren Beobachtungen gesteht sich Cersei die Schönheit von Margaery ein, begründet es aber mir deren Jugend. Cersei denkt, dass nur ein Narr behaupten würde, dass Margaery schöner sei, als sie. Margaery ist eine intelligente, scharfsinnige und politisch versierte junge Frau, was nicht unwesentlich auf den Einfluss ihrer listigen Großmutter Olenna Rothweyn zurückzuführen ist. Sie ist sechzehn Jahre alt. A Game of Thrones Renly Baratheon nimmt Eddard Stark zur Seite, um ihn ein exquisites Rosengold-Medaillon zu zeigen. Im Innersten ist ein Bild von einem schönen jungen Mädchen mit Rehaugen und einer Kaskade von weichen braunen Haaren, gemalt im lebendigen Stil von Myr. Renly ist begierig zu erfahren, an wen Ned das Bild erinnert. Als Ned keine Antwort weiß, sondern nur ein Achselzucken hervorbring, scheint Renly enttäuscht. Renly erklärt, dass es sich dabei um die Schwester von Ser Loras Tyrell handelt, Margaery Tyrell, von der man sagt, dass sie aussehe wie Lyanna. Ned ist verwirrt und sagt Renly, dass sie keine Ähnlichkeit mit Lyanna hat. Ned glaubte, es wäre ironisch gemeint, dass sich Renly, der dem jugendlichen Robert ähnelte, in eine Frau verliebte, die Lyanna nahe kam. Stattdessen scheint es Teil einer Tyrell-Verschwörung gewesen zu sein, um Königin Cersei Lennister zu verdrängen und Margaery mit Robert zu vereinen. Später beim Turnier der Hand, erwähnte Robert gegenüber Ned, dass Renly ihm von Margaery erzählt habe, einem Mädchen von fünfzehn, lieblich wie der Sonnenaufgang. A Clash of Kings Margaery wird mit Renly Baratheon verheiratet, als Unterpfand für die Unterstützung des Hauses Tyrell im Kampf um den Eisernen Thron. Sie reitete mit ihm nach Bitterbrück, wo sie auf Lady Catelyn Tully trafen. Mit Renlys Ermordung verbündeten sich die Tyrells mit den Lennisters und planten Margaery mit König Joffrey zu verheiraten. Galerie :Hauptartikel: /Galerie Siehe auch * * Einzelnachweise en:Margaery Tyrell es:Margaery Tyrell fr:Margaery Tyrell it:Margaery Tyrell lt:Margaery Tyrell pl:Margaery Tyrell pt-br:Margaery Tyrell ru:Маргери Тирелл zh:玛格丽·提利尔 Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Hauptcharaktere Kategorie:Haus Tyrell Kategorie:Ladys Kategorie:Königinnen Kategorie:Haus Baratheon von Sturmkap Kategorie:Haus Baratheon von Königsmund Kategorie:Charaktere der 2. Staffel Kategorie:Charaktere der 3. Staffel Kategorie:Charaktere der 4. Staffel Kategorie:Charaktere der 5. Staffel Kategorie:Charaktere der 6. Staffel Kategorie:Game of Thrones (Telltale Games) Kategorie:Charaktere (Telltale Games) Kategorie:Wiederkehrende Charaktere (Telltale Games) Kategorie:Status: Am Leben